Atras en el tiempo
by ari wills
Summary: Un recorrido por la vida de Subaru, en busca de una explicación para sus acciones.


Nota: La serie de Tokio Babylon y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Atrás en el tiempo

Autor: Ari Wills

* * *

Y así había empezado todo.

Durante gran parte de su niñez, sus pensamientos no habían incluido nada más que la orden que su abuela le daba y la necesidad de ayudar a todo aquel que pudiera. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, algo en él había empezado a crecer, sin su consentimiento, hasta ocupar una gran porción escondida dentro de su mente. Era como aquella pequeña voz de demonio que susurraba a tus oídos lo que podías hacer, en lugar de lo que debías hacer.

Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención… ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?; pero tal como esas historias cuentan, aquella voz era muy persuasiva… y engañosa, hasta el punto de sonar como la voz que él siempre había escuchado: la voz que le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a los demás.

Y entonces sucedió. Ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de por que había –deliberadamente- desobedecido las órdenes que su abuela, momentos atrás, le había dado; pero en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente y percibió aquella sensación tan…tan…no, aún ahora no sabe como explicarla, pero -regresando al tema-, cuando la percibió no pudo dejar de sentirse atraído por ella y los motivos iniciales y su situación se borraron de su mente. El árbol y su energía era lo único que llenaba su mente.

Todavía recuerda el pequeño sentimiento que lo embargo cuando vio que sus intentos eran inútiles y no podía hacer nada al respecto: era tristeza; pero muy dentro de sí –cosa que años después reconoció- también había albergado un poco de frustración por ser la primera vez que conseguía sus objetivos. Pero más que nada, todavía recuerda a aquel joven, aquella persona que estaba al lado de aquel magnífico cerezo mientras murmuraba palabras que su oído no podía captar.

Mientras más crecía, aquella vocecita interior y el recuerdo de aquel desconocido, fueron cambiándolo poco a poco sin darse cuenta. Las misiones que tomaba como parte de su trabajo al ser la cabeza del Clan Sumeragi, eran realizadas con su total concentración y empeño… el recuerdo de aquel fallo con el cerezo siempre le motivaba a dar todo de sí. Podía sentir en las palabras y las acciones de su hermana, la preocupación que sentía por su bienestar, pero no por eso, él dejaría de hacerlo. Era su obligación –aquella voz interior le decía…cualquiera de las dos.

Con el paso del tiempo, su preocupación por los demás aumento, al mismo tiempo que, inconscientemente, anhelaba volver a encontrar a aquella persona que no podía –ni quería- olvidar. Los trabajos que tomaba aumentaron y su distancia con los demás también creció; ¿Por qué estar con ellos si no eran de utilidad? –su voz interior le recordaba a la menor oportunidad-, mientras una distancia –inconscientemente creada- empezaba a separarlo más y más de su Clan… con su hermana era más que suficiente.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un punto donde él era tan extraño hacia los demás, como los demás para él. Partió a la ciudad. Su hermana también le acompañó -única figura que él aceptaba a su lado- y juntos, empezaron un nuevo comienzo en su vida, donde, si bien los trabajos no cesaban, al menos no estaban bajo la constante vigilancia de su abuela y los restantes miembros del clan. Entonces sucedió.

Con un poco de suerte –o accidente, como muchos le llaman- le conoció y no pudo dejar de sentir esa sensación tan extraña cuando estaba a su lado. No le conocía como tal, pero había algo en él que le atraía... era como un lazo invisible –más que el físico o el comportamiento- que no le dejaba separarse u olvidarle completamente. Sin darse cuenta en el momento, le permitió entrar a su vida, a su feliz rutina donde cada día podía ser el último –sí, él estaba consciente de que arriesgaba su vida en cada trabajo- y le apreció por eso; porque algo –tal vez aquella vocecita- gritaba que faltaba algo.

Los comportamientos de su hermana y su amigo eran algunas veces demasiado extravagantes, pero no por eso les quería menos… al contrario, les apreciaba más. Y no menos, estaban aquellas simples pero no por eso menos sinceras –decía su mente- palabras de que le amaban… no como a un hermano, persona, jefe o familiar, sino como individuo. Él, Subaru Sumeragui, era amado por ser quien era, no más ni menos.

Decir que en aquellos momentos no estaba confundido, sería una gran falacia. Cada momento que transcurría con ellos dos como únicos protagonistas, era algo que le dejaba la mente hecha licuado y sus sentimientos ¡ni se diga!; pero al mismo tiempo, aquella sensación de indecisión era algo nuevo y excitante para él, algo que sólo su 'amigo' podía provocar con aquella intensidad. Sería mentira si dijera que jamás pensó en aceptar aquella propuesta –insinuada en incontables ocasiones- y nunca hubiera considerado en lanzarse a sus brazos, decir 'de acuerdo' y no alejarse de su lado jamás –que el mundo piense lo que quiera-…pero siempre había algo, algo que no le dejaba dar ese gran/pequeño paso: sus sueños.

No había que olvidar, que durante todos aquellos años, él no era ni remotamente ignorante de ser una presa. Aquellas marcas en sus manos, testigos inmutables de su destino, se lo recordaban cada vez que osaba poner su mirada en ellas. Sería mentira decir que no había olvidado la sensación de tocar su piel; así de grande era su compromiso con su abuela –en compensación a desobedecerle antes- de no estar sin guantes nuevamente, durante el resto de su vida. Y estaba el hecho de aquella voz –ahora indistinguible- que le decía hiciera cosas que, ante la mirada de algunos, eran egoístas.

Pero todo aquello formaba parte del pasado. Y eso no lo pudo distinguir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En el momento que decidió dejar de buscar a la persona de sus sueños, y aceptar el sentimiento que contenía su alma por aquella persona, fue el momento en que supo, eran la misma…y de la peor manera posible. En el momento que decidió vivir y dejar de atormentar a su hermana –porque aún cuando fuera muy dentro de sí, sabía aquella verdad-, quiso el destino darle una bofetada en el rostro y sumergirlo en un estado donde ella fue la más afectada… él ya no estaba consciente de eso. En el momento que decidió librarse de las ataduras y seguir sus instintos, ya todo aquello que él deseaba estaba perdido… no había vuelta atrás.

Pero, durante toda su travesía, la única verdad era que aquella pequeña voz, escondida tras la máscara de lo correcto, siempre estuvo a su lado susurrándole palabras de egoísmo que seguía lentamente, pero con seguridad. Nunca en su vida se pudo recriminar el porque no escucho a su abuela, ni porque se separo de todos aquellos que alguna vez le apreciaron –a excepción de su hermana- antes de irse a la ciudad, ni porque nunca dudo de Seishiro cuando después de un trabajo que salía horriblemente mal no podía recordar nada de su desenlace –o el hecho de cómo era que seguía con vida-, ni el porque su hermana siempre apoyo esa relación –aún cuando él se negaba-…ni porque había decidido tirarlo todo por la borda al decidir salir en su búsqueda.

Seishiro era egoísta –de eso no cabía la menor duda-, pero Subaru lo podía ser también. Sólo necesitan mirar atrás en su vida para darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

p.d. Esta historia –primero que nada- está dedicada a Ekhary -que espero le haya gustado, o sino, al menos aprobar sus estándares- que me pidió escribiera algo de esta serie. Si bien no ha sido una de las mejores, salió algo. Espero no haya quedado Subaru muy fuera de personaje y si es así, me disculpo de antemano…pero es que cuando escribo una historia, algunas veces mi mente no sigue mis deseos y da ideas que ni vienen al caso.

p.d.2 Espero que sea de su agrado y si hay muchas faltas de ortografía –que según yo evito- les agradecería las perdonaran o en su defecto, me las señalaran para corregirlas.

p.d.3 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


End file.
